creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
They are made out of light
'They Are Made Out Of Light 'by MiniaSwimspark After three months I was finally found. I was put in the hospital to make sure if I’m alright. I’m but I’m not. I’m guarded but not in a there prison any more. Now they can’t watch me, without being watch. Even so, I knew there are here ant there’ll always be here. I can’t say a word, because they’re listening. For the last week I did everything in my power to act as “normal” as possible. Thanks for that I’m allowed to use computer. It’s almost like I’m free. At least to write. It all started in fourth grade. My class went on a small trip to a castle on a lake. I can’t remember it’s name, but to get there we had to travel in boats. We were touring around the castle and trying not to die of boredom. In a lunch break me, my friends: Phillip and Katrina went near the lake. Then Phillip come out with an idea to get a boat and swim around the castle. Me and Katrina agreed without hesitation. So we went to the deck to find some boat. All the new ones were graded by the caretakers but there was one old white bout near the woods. Without anyone noticing we went in it on the open water. We played the pirates for at least half hour. When we were trying to act like there is a storm on the sea, Phillip’s foot broke through the bottom of our ship. We started to sink very fast. We started to yield and help came in next few minutes. Katrina and I made out on the dry land but Phillip wasn’t lucky enough. I cried for almost a month but I finally get over it enough to go back to school. I didn’t saw Katrina there. She came back to school in sixth grade. Suddenly she started to stalk me as she called herself “my only best friend”. At first it was annoying but when I accept it. Then I started to realize that there is still something wrong. I couldn’t put my finger on it, so I tried to ignore it. I finally realize what it was when we were on a sleepover in her house. I woke up in the middle of the night because of the nightmare and I saw a glowing creature standing right beside our bed. I almost started to scream but Katrina put her cold hand on my face. I looked at her with tears in my eyes: "There is no need to scream. It’s just Phillip" her voice was so calm that it gave me chills. "B-but Phillip’s dead" I said when she took her hand of my mouth. "Nonsense! He’s here every night watching and making sure we both can sleep well. I though you knew." After those words she came back to sleep, but I had stared at that thing all night long. It looked nothing like him. He had a body of someone our age not a fourth grader and it was made out bright white light. He’s head was in a shape of a tear with two black spots for eyes and one oblong shape for mouth. I wasn’t a religious child but to keep myself up and to keep it away from me I started to pray. I wasn’t confines if it’s working but I didn’t know what else can I do at the time. He disappeared by the first lights of morning. I went home earlier then I originally intended. At home everything was normal until my bedtime. When I turned out the light in my room, I saw it again. Standing in front of the mirror, smiling. Too many video games created in me a reflex that ordered me to took nearest object and threw it at that creature. In next second I heard a sound of broken glass and terribly high scream that made me faint. I woke up in the hospital. My parent told me that they found me on the floor next to the broken mirror and some broken glass ornament. I knew they wouldn’t believe me if I’ll told them about what happened, so I just said that I do not remember anything. I was in the hospital for a few more days through which I begged my parents to move because I was truly terrified to come back home to that thing. They agreed only because my dream junior high school was on the other side of the city. For next three years nothing had happened, until last winter. I went with my sport club on a camp in the mountains. To cut the costs of the whole trip our club has joined some other club. I was one of the oldest girls so I know that I’ll end up in the room with two high school students: Veronica and Nadia, but when we arrived my couch said that one more girl from the other club will join us in the room. We where cool with this but we didn’t want to wait for her so we head right to the room in the end of the hall on the second floor. We started unpacking when the fourth girl entered the room. It was Katrina. She came to me and hugged me. I froze. I was so terrified of her and of what she brought. Next two weeks we spend on skiing, exercising and playing pranks on each other in hotel. I tried to have fun but all my thoughts were about that think and my roommate. Everyone liked Katrina except me, I was afraid of her. I tried to avoid her of all cost because every time we were in the same room I could feel the slow and cold breathing on my neck. I was told many times to chill and give her a second chance. But I was too stubborn to listen. You can even say I lost my mind at some point. I was almost obsessed of keeping my things near me so I can make sure Katrina or that thing won’t do anything to them. My friends didn’t understand why I have to put my ski-boots on the top of the wardrobe and not to in the hallway like everyone else to dry. I had my reasons that where standing over my bed every night of the camp. At the last night something waked me up. At first I thought it was that thing, so I just tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard the actual thing that woke me up. A scream and a loud smash in next room. In second I got up. I asked girls if they heard that. I hear a shush from somewhere in our room. I ignore it. I came to Veronica’s bed to get more trustworthy answer but when I tried to wake her up I felt that her whole bed was soaking in a warm liquid. After a second, when my eyes finally were able to see something in the dark, I realised that my friend won’t answer me ever again. Her coverlet was on the floor showing an open stomach and everything that she had in it. stepped back trying not to throw up. I went to Nadia’s bed and I saw the same terrible image. I wanting to scream but my mouth was coved by Katrina’s hands. "Do not make a noise" she whispered, "They can’t know we aren’t sleeping." I slowly nodded my head as she released me from her touch. I started to look for my phone to call police but in panic I couldn’t find it. Then we heard that door in room from when the scream came from opened and someone entered the hall. In second she grabbed me to hide behind the wardrobe. A man opened the door to our room. With every step he took forward my heartbeat accelerated. When he was about to pass us, I reminded myself about the ski-boots right above me. In next moment the boots hit the buck of man’s head. He collapsed with the boot on the floor making a whole lot of sound. "Run" that was all that I could hear. We emerged into the corridor. My steps went right to the coach’s room but halfway through I was stopped by strong hand on my wrist. "Katrina what the fuck? We need to get caught " I sad through teeth. "No, we have to go outside and wait for Phillip to-" "I’m not going anywhere near that thing or you! I’m going to get couth and then police!" "There is no use! We need to go outside and wait for Phillip to take us to safety. Unless you don’t want to end up like the others." she sad desperately, pushing me towards the fire stairs. "No use? Others?" I responded feeling that tears starts to fill my eyes. " We were the last room on the last floor." I didn’t need any further explanation to allow her to take me down the stairs. As we reached the last steep and opened the back door we heard loud footsteps going our direction. I run through the small rocks of driveway and then the asphalt of the road to the city. Our hotel was about 20 minutes on foot from the nearest buildings. There I could get real help. She ran after me, yelling to stop and wait for Phillip but I had enough. My feats hurt like hell because all I had was fluffy socks against rough and cold ground. Then I heard a shot. A man that where chasing us earlier had a gun and he shot to us 5 bullets. One scratched my arm and the another hit my thigh. I collapsed because of the pain in my leg. I looked buck; I saw Katrina bleeding out from a hole in her chest and a dark figure walking our direction. In that point I broke. I started to cry hysterically lying on the asphalt. Then I heard another shot and a man’s scream. I looked up and I saw Phillip waking away from something that looked like burned cornflake in the snow. He changed, he no longer looked like kid but a teen and it had a black crack in a shape of a star on his chest. It was a crack from when I last time saw him in my room, he broke just like my mirror. He stood over Katrina, looking on the wound. He sit down and took her head in two hands. Then his mouth and chest opened wide. Black tongues started to emerge from his insides and made their way into a lifeless body. Her wound and mouth soon were filed whit them. He started to pump into her something that made her eyes opened and glow the same bright light as he did. The glow slowly started to cower her body and when it finally consumed her all, he took his black tentacles from her. She was just like him. A white silhouette of a girl whit scruffy hair, dark holes for eyes and a cut for a mouth. Her wound turned in to similar crack like he had. She gasped loudly and she looked at him and then both looked at me. They took me to the woods, to the world where snow no longer was cold and fire does not burn. The light and the dark was the same for me buck then. They tried to make me one of them. They wanted to gave me a new live, but I refused from all my strength. Thankfully police found me before I give in. I know they’ll still try to turn me. Sometimes I can see there sallowest in the window or in the mirror. In night I can feel slow cold breathing on my neck and hear the incomprehensible whisper somewhere far from in the dark of my room. Can you hear it too?